Un amor entre espadas (el fic)
by Kaily
Summary: Este es el fic del poema que anteriormente escribí, espero les guste, ya está terminado ^^
1. La espada protectora

Un amor entre espadas (el fic) 

Bishoujo Kaoru (Kaily el ángel diabólico)

Ruroni Kenshin

martes, 14 de mayo de 2002

Capitulo 01 - La espada protectora 

Nunca creí llegar a encontrarme viviendo en un lugar como este, tener amigos, y sobre todo, tener a alguien como tu. Hermosa chica de cabellos azules, que me tratas tan bien, pareces olvidar lo que alguna vez fui, yo mismo a veces parezco olvidarlo, viviendo cerca de ti y disfrutando toda la felicidad que me das. Pero, hace algunos días eso cambio, y es que ya no sonríes como antes, tus labios sonríen, pero tus ojos, tus bellos ojos azules, no muestran la felicidad que dices tener. No se que o quien te causa esa tristeza, pero prometo que lo haré pagar. Ahora te veo entrar al comedor, pero tu mirada, tu mirada es de tristeza, todo tu rostro muestra tristeza. Tengo que averiguar que es lo que te sucede. Entro al comedor, tu te das cuenta inmediatamente de mi llegada, me siento frente a ti, tu me sonríes, ¿por qué sonríes?, tus ojos demuestran una gran tristeza, yo te miro tan seriamente como puedo, te llamo Kaoru-dono, como desearía llamarte Koishi, mi Koishi, o al menos Kaoru, cuando te llamo dono siento que, que me alejo mas de ti; tu concentras toda tu atención en mi, yo continuo, "¿estas bien?, últimamente te he notado triste", bajas la cabeza, y en un débil susurro me contestas que estas bien, como puedes mentirme, es muy claro que tu estas triste, pero me lo ocultas, y  no contenta con ello lo niegas, me duele que no confíes en mi, ¿es que acaso no he demostrado que estoy aquí para ti, para cuidarte, protegerte y... quererte?, como desearía decirte, cuanto te amo, cuanto deseo abrazarte y besarte hasta el final de mis días, pero, no puedo hacerlo, no tengo derecho, nunca lo tendré, yo el asesino, Hitokiri Battosai, el responsable de tantas muertes, no puedo atreverme a tocar un cuerpo tan hermosamente sublime como el tuyo, con unas manos cubiertas de sangre, no puedo aspirar al amor de una bella chica como tu, una persona buena, que nunca ha hecho el mal, ni siquiera lo has pensado como una mínima posibilidad, por que tu, eres un hermoso ángel de bondad, un ser del bien, con una espada, llena de bondad, con grandes deseos por hacer el bien, es increíble ver como tu alma benévola y tu espada protectora son una sola, ambas hacen el bien, ambas son tan hermosas, ambas tienen tanto derecho a ser felices, no pueden mas que merecer el cielo. Pero, ahora tu sufres, como alguien como tu puede sufrir, ¿quién es tan cruel como para hacerte daño?, no, eso no debe ser, yo me encargaré que ya no sea así, tu debes ser feliz sobre todas las cosas, yo me encargaré de que lo seas, solo tu felicidad importa, y nada mas. Este silencio se ha vuelto enorme, tu permaneces sentada, con tus ojos tristes, y tu falsa sonrisa, ¿quien te enseñó a mentir tan mal?, o tal vez sea por que no puedes mentir, ni siquiera eres capaz de mentir, cuan pura puedes llegar a ser, decido romper el silencio, "Kaoru-dono, por favor, dime que sucede", "en verdad no me sucede nada", sigues negando tu tristeza, diablos, esto comienza a ponerme nervioso, ¿qué puede sucederte que no puedas o quieras decírmelo?, ¿acaso es tan grave?, definitivamente tengo que saber que es lo que te sucede, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, mi linda chica, la chica de la espada protectora, no sufrirá, nadie la hará sufrir, eso solo sobre mi cadáver, no pienso permitir que su felicidad se pierda, que alguien la robe, "Kaoru-dono dime inmediatamente que es lo que te sucede, haré pagar al que te esta haciendo daño", se lo he dicho, oh Dios, pero tu sonríes nuevamente, "No seas tan exagerado, pero esta bien, te lo diré, solo tengo que estado un poco enferma estos días", ¿enferma?, ¿es la mejor mentira que pudo cruzar por tu linda cabeza?, eres tan inocente que piensas que yo me conformaré con esa respuesta, pero esta bien, juguemos tu juego, "entonces deberíamos ir con el doctor Genzai", creo que con esto entenderás que no puedes mentirme, "el esta fuera de la ciudad", bueno, no eres tan inocente como pareces mi pequeña, "Pero esta Megumi", "ella tampoco esta, fue a Kyoto por medicina", bueno, creo que la situación te esta ayudando bastante, creo que será mejor dejarnos de juegos, "¿Por qué mientes Kaoru?", tu cara de sorpresa tal como lo esperaba, "¿cómo me llamaste?", ¿qué?, ¿cómo te llame?... oh no, olvide decirle dono, parece haberse molestado, "disculpa Kaoru-dono", ahora te molestas, creo que mi disculpa no es suficiente, y ahora me regañarás seguramente, puede ser que hasta me golpees por mi falta de respeto, y en verdad que me lo merezco, "¿por qué no dejas ya esa cursilería del dono?, ya me había alegrado cuando te escuche decirme simplemente Kaoru, pero vuelves a llamarme dono, eso si que no, desde hoy llámame solamente Kaoru, ¿te quedo claro?", ¿qué sucede aquí?, ¿quiere que la llame solamente Kaoru?, ¿lo que la molesto fue que la llame dono?, no entiendo, y no me lo estas pidiendo, me lo ordenas, "como tu digas Kaoru", me sonríes, esta sonrisa si es sincera tu tristeza parece desaparecer, ahora estas feliz, pero, no, no lo hagas, no te pongas nuevamente triste, de nuevo, la tristeza invade tus preciosos ojos azules, esto se vuelve martirizante, esa tristeza no te abandona, mas que por algunos minutos, "Por favor Kaoru, no puedes engañarme, tus ojos no me engañan, tu tristeza inunda tus ojos", por favor dímelo ya, muero por encontrar una solución, tu cara ahora es de rabia, creo que ya fui demasiado molesto para ti, "Ya te lo dije, no tengo nada, solo he estado enferma, y ya déjame en paz, baka", te levantas molesta, después de haberme gritado cuan molesto te resulto, tal vez ese es el motivo, tal vez yo soy el culpable de tu tristeza, yo no puedo mas que causar tristeza a los que me rodean, a los que amo, creo que te he dañado con mi presencia, debes tal vez hasta odiarme, y no sabes todo el dolor que me causa el ser yo el causante de tu tristeza, pero tal como tenía decidido, el causante de tu tristeza pagara muy caro su atrevimiento, aunque sea yo mismo. Voy hasta tu recamará donde debes estar, y toco suavemente a la puerta, lo menos que quiero es molestarte, solo deseo disculparme por mi insolencia, por molestarte. No recibo respuesta, toco nuevamente un poco mas fuerte, tal vez no escuchaste, esta vez si me contestas, me pides que entre, ¿yo?, ¿entrar a tu cuarto?, si tan solo fuera para abrazarte, besarte y hacerte mía, pero, eso solo es un sueño, un sueño imposible, y es que tu amor, es un amor prohibido, prohibido para mi el despiadado Hitokiri Battosai, esta prohibido para mi el amor, de la linda chica de la espada protectora.

CONTINUARA . . .

Notas de la autora: Hola, espero no haberlos dejado algo mareados con tanto desvarío que he escrito esta vez, es la primera ocasión que escrito un fic narrando los pensamientos de un personaje, ¿o es narrado desde la perspectiva del personaje?, @_@ ay como sea, espero me haya quedado bien y les guste, o al menos lo entiendan ._.U por favor envíen sus comentarios, para saber si esta, una de las tantas locuras que me pasan por la cabeza, les ha gustado, o no les ha gustado, o si tienen algún tip para mejorarlo, por favor envíenlo a mi mail Kaily_chan@hotmail.com 

Bueno a continuación los significados a algunas de las palabras que menciono en el fic, aunque son muy usadas en los fics de Ruroni, no esta demás aclarar que significa, por ahí el fic lo lee alguien que no ha leído antes fics y se queda con cara de ¿Que?, ^^U ya me pasó a mi, y aun me pasa, aun no entiendo eso de "de gozaru" ¿qué es eso? T-T alguien plis dígame. Bueno a lo que iba, ¬____¬U espero que estén bien estos significados, pero bueno, es el significado que yo les doy ^^U así entienden que trato de pretender de querer ensinuar.

Dono: Señorita

Kaoru-dono: Señorita Kaoru

Koishi: Cariño, amor, mi amor.

Baka: Tonto, idiota.

Alguna duda, ya saben donde escribirme, igual para quejas, correcciones o comentarios. Hasta la próxima.


	2. La espada asesina

Un amor entre espadas (el fic) 

Bishoujo Kaoru (Kaily el ángel diabólico)

Ruroni Kenshin

martes, 14 de mayo de 2002

Capitulo 02 - La espada asesina.

Desde que Kenshin llego a mi vida, comencé a sentir, como cada vez lo amo mas, nunca me ha importado su vida pasada, no me interesa lo que fue, me importa lo que es, aunque, el no me quiere, ciertamente me aprecia, pero solo como a la niña que soy, nunca sentirá por mi lo que yo siento por el, nunca me amará, ya tengo varios días pensando en lo mismo, no deja mi cabeza el pensamiento de que el nunca me amará, entonces, ¿qué sucederá conmigo?, ¿me quedaré sola por siempre?, no puede ser, como añoro pasar toda mi vida con ese lindo pelirrojo, aun no puedo creer que el sea el asesino del que tanto habla la gente, es tan bueno, ahora me dirijo al comedor, espero no encontrármelo, hoy siento que no podría fingir del todo bien frente a el, me siento observando hacia fuera, para pensar, pensar en mi desdicha, añorar un amor  no correspondido, cuanto dolor me causa escucharlo llamarme Kaoru-dono, detesto que lo haga, que me trate con ese respeto y ceremonia, siento que no me considera alguien lo suficientemente cercana a el como para llamarme por mi nombre, ni que decir de que me llame Koishi, ayyy, eso sería mucho pedir, el me considera como una pequeña niña o como su hermana menor, que desdicha la mía. Oh Dios, ahí esta, entra a la habitación y se sienta frente a mi, no puede ser, y yo que no me siento del todo bien, no creo poder fingir bien, pero aquí voy, no debo permitir que note mi tristeza, así que le sonrió, ¿qué sucede?, me mira seriamente, ¿qué habrá pasado?, solo espero que no me diga que tiene que pelear nuevamente, en este momento no me siento en condiciones de soportar su partida, soportar su ausencia, y todo esto con la preocupación de que le suceda algo malo, así que centro toda mi atención en el, y habla nuevamente, "¿estas bien?, últimamente te he notado triste", me pregunta que si estoy bien, claro que no estoy bien, pero el no debe saberlo, pero no puedo decírselo viéndolo a los ojos, mejor bajo la cabeza, y le contesto, "estoy bien", espero que me lo crea, ¿qué puedo decirle?, no estoy bien, estoy triste por que te amo con locura y tu a mi no, eso es imposible, nunca podría hacer tal cosa, alguien como el nunca me amaría, a mi, una tonta niña bonachona, aunque según Kenshin, el no amará nunca a nadie, por su pasado, lo que es mas cree que nadie nunca lo amará por lo que fue, cuan equivocado esta, y cuanto dolor me causa con ello, el que no se da derecho a amar y que lo amen, y yo lo amo como jamás amé o llegare a amar, estoy destinada a nunca ser feliz a tu lado, y ya comienzo a cansarme de fingir que nada sucede, que estoy bien, que no lo amo. Ya ha sido mucho tiempo el que hemos permanecido en silencio, al menos he podido sostener mi maldita sonrisa fingida, el sello de todos mis dolorosos sentimientos, "Kaoru-dono, por favor dime que sucede", Dios de nuevo me lo pregunta, ¿es que acaso se ha dado cuenta?, tal vez no, debo mantenerme, "en verdad no me sucede nada", por favor deja de preguntármelo, dudo que lo hagas, ¿pero que le puedo decir?, no puedo decirle lo que realmente me sucede, no puedo, no nunca, "Kaoru dime inmediatamente que es lo que te sucede, haré pagar al que te esta haciendo daño", oh no, esta molesto, se ha dado cuenta de que miento, no, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?, "No seas tan exagerado, pero esta bien, te lo diré, solo tengo que estado un poco enferma estos días", si eso será perfecto, el doctor Genzai y Megumi no están para descubrirme en mi mentira, espero que se lo crea, por favor, créelo, "entonces deberíamos ir con el doctor Genzai", por fortuna el no esta en la ciudad, que suerte la mía, "el esta fuera de la ciudad", uf, que bien, espero ya salir de esta, "Pero esta Megumi", esta completamente decidido a encontrar la verdad, "ella tampoco esta, fue a Kyoto por medicina", espero que ya termine esto, ya no lo soporto, "¿Por qué mientes Kaoru?", insiste, no puedo... un momento me llamo Kaoru, no me dijo Kaoru-dono, solo Kaoru, ¿pero y si yo escuche mal?, mejor le pregunto, "¿Cómo me llamaste?" , "disculpa Kaoru-dono", de nuevo me llamaste dono, esto es un infierno, ¿cuando dejaras de llamarme Kaoru-dono?, yo me encargaré que dejes de hacerlo ahora mismo, "¿por qué no dejas ya esa cursilería del dono?, ya me había alegrado cuando te escuche decirme simplemente Kaoru, pero vuelves a llamarme dono, eso si que no, desde hoy llámame solamente Kaoru, ¿te quedo claro?", parece confundido, pero aun así acepta mi petición, ¿a quien engaño?, acepta mi orden sin decir palabra, y aunque no lo hace por que lo desea, al menos ya nunca escuchare salir de sus labios Kaoru-dono, estoy tan feliz, pero que tonta soy, estoy feliz por que acepta mi orden, el siempre acepta todo lo que yo le ordeno, como si fuera un deber, tal vez piensa que me lo debe por dejarlo vivir en mi casa, "Por favor Kaoru, no puedes engañarme, tus ojos no me engañan, tu tristeza inunda tus ojos", ¿de nuevo?, ¿por qué no desistes de preguntármelo?, ya no resisto mas, tengo que alejarme, me va a volver loca preguntándome eso, "Ya te lo dije, no tengo nada, solo he estado enferma, y ya déjame en paz, baka" , ya me sacó de mis casillas, ya hasta le grite, mejor me voy, ya no soporto esto, me voy a mi cuarto, donde me encierro, en mi cuarto a oscuras, donde espero poder escapar del interrogatorio de mi adorable pero a veces exasperante pelirrojo, a veces desearía golpearlo una y otra vez, hasta que comprenda como me siento, cuanto lo quiero, pero ya suficiente tiene el pobre con mis gritos, y los golpes que le doy cuando se comporta como un tonto, es realmente algo extraño pensar, que ese vagabundo pelirrojo sea el legendario asesino Hitokiri Battosai, ¿pero que mas da?, Hitokiri Battosai y su espada asesina ya no existen, y nunca mas volverán, Kenshin no los dejará volver, el ya no es ese asesino. En eso tocan a la puerta, ¿será Kenshin?, no que no sea el, que no sea el, de nuevo tocan, esta vez mas fuerte, rayos, si no contesto entrará y me verá y le parecerá demasiado sospechoso que no le conteste, y lo que menos quiero es darle motivos para que siga preguntando, así que le digo que pase, ¿Kenshin en mi cuarto?, como desearía que me abrazara y besara, que me hiciera suya, pero eso solo es un sueño, su amor es algo prohibido para mi, el amor del vagabundo, el que alguna vez fue Hitokiri Battosai, el hombre con la espada asesina mas grande que jamás existió.

_______________________________________________________________

CONTINUARÁ . . .

_______________________________________________________________

Nota del autora: Hola, he aquí el segundo capitulo, como notarán, esta es la perspectiva de la situación vista desde los ojos de otro personaje, espero me esté quedando bien, espero sus comentarios a - kaily_chan@hotmail.com , hasta el siguiente capitulo, bye, bye.


	3. Nuestro amor

Un amor entre espadas (el fic) 

Bishoujo Kaoru (Kaily el ángel diabólico)

Ruroni Kenshin

martes, 14 de mayo de 2002

Capitulo 03 - Nuestro amor

La habitación de Kaoru está casi en la completa oscuridad, solamente iluminada con la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana, Kaoru esta sentada en medio de la habitación y frente a ella en la entrada esta Kenshin parado, ambos están en un completo silencio mirándose, Kenshin decide entrar definitivamente a la habitación y cierra tras el la puerta, camina hasta la chica y se sienta frente a ella.

Kaoru: ¿Vienes a continuar con tu interrogatorio?

Kenshin: No, yo venia a pedirte perdón por molestarte es lo que menos deseo en este mundo.

Kaoru: A veces sueles ser muy molesto.

Kenshin: Perdóname, no es mi intención hacerlo

Kaoru: No te preocupes, no es problema, con unos cuantos golpes que te de me basta ^^

Kenshin: ^^U esta bien, Kaoru-dono.

Kaoru: =( te dije que ya no me dijeras dono.

Kenshin: Disculpa Kaoru, es la fuerza de la costumbre.

Kaoru: Procura ya no hacerlo, por favor.

Kenshin: Esta bien lo prometo Kaoru, pero... yo aun no me creo toda esa mentira que me dijo en el comedor, tal vez soy muy molesto, pero me esta volviendo loco esa tristeza constante en tus ojos.

Kaoru: ¿La tristeza en mis ojos?

Kenshin: Si, hace varios días que he notado que a pesar de que sonríe, sus ojos denotan tristeza, y conforme pasan los días y noto que esa tristeza no desaparece, yo... no puedo resistirlo.

Kaoru: ¿Por qué no puedes resistirlo?

Kenshin: Kaoru, yo te aprecio mucho y deseo lo mejor para ti, nunca me perdonaría si tu fueras infeliz... por favor Kaoru, dime que es lo que te tiene tan triste, o quien es el culpable para hacerlo pagar.

Kaoru: Yo nunca te pedí que me protegieras.

Kenshin: No necesitas pedírmelo, yo deseo hacerlo.

Kaoru: Si, deseas proteger a la pequeña niña indefensa, pero te informo que yo no te necesito, no necesito de nadie que me proteja, yo lo que necesito es... es...

Kaoru se queda callada sin terminar la frase y baja la cabeza, Kenshin poder resistir mas se acerca mas a ella levanta su rostro por el mentón, y ve un gran numero de lagrimas inundando sus bellos ojos azules, y rodando por la suave piel de sus mejillas. Con el dorso de su mano limpia las lagrimas en sus mejillas.

Kenshin: Dime Kaoru que es lo que tu necesitas, lo que sea yo te lo daré, sea lo que sea, lo prometo.

Kaoru se aparta bruscamente de Kenshin y le da la espalda.

Kaoru: No digas eso, no prometas algo que no podrías darme.

Kenshin: Muy bien, no lo haré, pero si te prometo hacer todo cuanto me sea posible.

Kaoru: ¿Me darías lo que yo quisiera?

Kenshin: Si, te lo he prometido, y suelo cumplir mis promesas.

Kaoru: Con esa promesa acabas de confirmarme que  no podrías darme lo que yo quiero

Kenshin: Dime que es, y yo haré lo que me sea posible.

Kaoru se da la vuelta de golpe y llorando le grita.

Kaoru: Vete de aquí, déjame tranquila, tu nunca me darás lo que yo quiero, yo quiero  que me ames, no que me protejas, mucho menos que cumplas una promesa, deja de hacerme sufrir.

Kaoru se arroja al suelo y llora desconsolada, mientras Kenshin, completamente petrificado en un enorme estado de shock.

Kenshin: (Pensando) ¿Eso es lo que ella quiere?, ¿por eso estaba sufriendo?, ¿por eso sufre ahora?... así que yo soy el culpable.

Kenshin saliendo de su estado de shock, acaricia la cabeza de Kaoru, ella después de un momento deja de llorar, después arroja un golpe a la mano de Kenshin y se levanta con los ojos llenos de rabia y lo mira con gran odio.

Kaoru: Yo no necesito de tu lastima, prefiero mil veces que me desprecies... te odio...

Kaoru sale corriendo, Kenshin después de unos segundos que le tomo salir de la sorpresa, sale corriendo detrás de ella. Kaoru sale del dojo, y corre por las oscuras calles de Tokio, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, dando pequeños tropezones, hasta que llega a un bosque en el cual se interna sin siquiera darse cuenta, cuando de pronto siente que choca con algo frente a ella, pero no cae al suelo, algo frente a ella la sostiene, al parecer es con lo que choco. Cuando observa bien, se da cuenta que es Kenshin, con quien había chocado y ahora la sostenía abrazada a su cuerpo con fuerza, y quien ahora la besa en la boca, tan sorpresivamente que ella no sabe que es lo que sucede, comienza a dejarse llevar por el beso y lo corresponde, unidos en una apasionada caricia, que los deja ajenos del mundo a su alrededor, esta caricia se prolongo hasta que el cerebro de Kaoru reacciona y se da cuenta de lo que esta pasando, el la esta besando por cumplir su capricho, el capricho de una niña indefensa, a la cual el prometió complacer, ella no quería eso, no quería que solo la complaciera, ella quería que la amara. Así que colocando sus manos en el pecho de Kenshin, y utilizando todas sus fuerzas, hace que el se despegue de ella, el muy sorprendido de esa acción la mira con ojos llenos de dolor.

Kenshin: Kaoru

Kaoru: Déjame en paz... no me toques, no me hagas esto

Kenshin: Ai shiteru Kaoru

Kaoru da una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas a Kenshin, el cual queda con el rostro volteado hacia un lado, y su mejilla izquierda totalmente roja. Kaoru llorando tan fuerte como jamás había llorado antes, le grita.

Kaoru: Te dije que no lo hicieras, no sabes cuanto daño me haces... y yo ya no lo soporto, mi corazón esta a punto de estallar del dolor que me produce escuchar que me digas que me amas, cuando realmente no es cierto.

Kenshin sin cambiar de posición.

Kenshin: Kaoru yo realmente te amo, desde el primer día que te conocí me enamoré de ti, esa fue la razón por la que me quedé a vivir en tu dojo, esa es la razón por la que no puedo dejar de protegerte, esa es la razón por la que soy capaz de morir por ti... nunca me atreví a decirte lo que siento, nunca me creí digno de ti, yo un maldito asesino, no puedo aspirar al amor de un ángel como tu, y ahora que se que me amas, sentí como mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo, sentí una nueva oportunidad de vivir, pero, cuando me dices que te hago daño diciéndote cuanto te amo me regresas al infierno en que me encontraba, ¿qué puedo hacer ahora?, tu no me crees, y no solo eso, te hago sufrir como nadie mas en este mundo al decirte que te amo, eso es algo que no puedo resistir, no me importa lo que pase conmigo, pero a ti... a ti no puedo hacerte sufrir, soy capaz de morir por una sola sonrisa de felicidad en tu rostro.

Kaoru: Kenshin perdóname, yo... yo… yo soy la mas grande idiota que jamás pudo existir, soy una estúpida, desearía morir en este preciso instante.

Kaoru se cubre el rostro mientras llora, Kenshin se acerca a ella y la abraza.

Kenshin: Creo que compartimos la misma culpa, perdóname Kaoru por nunca haberte dicho lo que siento  por ti, por hacerte sufrir con mi silencio.

Kaoru se abraza a Kenshin y sigue llorando, Kenshin la aparta un poco levanta su rostro y limpia sus lagrimas al mismo tiempo que le regala una encantadora sonrisa.

Kenshin: Creo que ya es momento de dejar a un lado los lamentos, cometimos un gran error, pero es hora de remediarlo, ai shiteru Kaoru.

Kaoru sonríe un poco mas recuperada.

Kaoru: Ai shiteru Kenshin.

Kaoru y Kenshin se unen en un maravilloso beso lleno de todas sus emociones, todas esas emociones que mantenían guardas, deseando mostrarlas a la persona amada.

Kaoru Y Kenshin: (Pensando) Juro por mi espada, que protegeré este amor de quien sea.

Nosotros que considerábamos a nuestro amor prisionero de nuestras espadas,

Ahora nos damos cuenta que quien aprisionaba nuestro amor era el silencio,

El silencio de nuestros corazones,

Y ahora defenderemos nuestro amor con nuestras espadas,

La espada del bien y el mal,

Ambas unidas en un solo propósito,

Proteger nuestro amor

Un amor entre espadas

+++ Fin +++

Notas de la autora: Bueno he aquí el final, espero que les haya gustado el fic, por favor no olviden enviarme sus comentarios, que sean bueno o malos, motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo. Por ahora me despido, espero pronto escribir otro fic, eso cuando organice tanta idea loca que traigo en la cabeza ^^U, bueno ahora si hasta la próxima aventura. Bye, Bye.

Atte. Bishoujo Kaoru –Kaily el ángel diabólico- 

_______________________________________________________________


End file.
